Hunter
by DC2011
Summary: Another prequel for Out of Mind and a prequel to Gonna Cut You Down. Keep in mind this contains a few crossovers. What can I say...Death's Head is awesome!


**Well here's another prequel to Out of Mind, getting into more or less some unseen events and some foreshadowing**

* * *

><p>"Death's Head…" a voice called out to the lifeless shell of the once great peace keeper.<p>

"…" no reply.

"Death's Head…" the voice called out once more.

"…" no reply.

"He's too far gone doctor" a man wearing a lab coat said to the levitating man.

"No he isn't" the man said raising his hand to Death's Heads lifeless shell "rise bounty hunter."

Death's Heads eyes burst open. He jumped up from the table and held his ax attachment to the man's throat. "Not a bounty hunter, hrn."

"Easy Death's Head you are amongst…friends" the man motioned to the group of people surrounding them.

"Hrn…" Death's Head grunted, removing the ax away from the man's throat. "Where am I?"

"You are here in the Tower of Fate" the man said as he stopped levitating.

"Hrn, figures a lord of order would name a building after their principles, eh Nabu?" Death's Head said getting no response from the Lord of Order. "So, not that I'm not grate full…but why'd bring me back from the land off the off lined, eh?"

"Your services are needed once more Death's Head" the Lord of Order responded.

"What kind of job are we talking about, eh?"

"The kind involving you restoring order" the Lord of Order began to levitate and motioned to Death's Head "Come, we shall…walk and talk as they call it."

"So what's this…assignment Nabu?"

"Simple" the Lord of Order landed on his feet and began to walk "Bring order to the land, just as you did before your…passing."

"Which reminds me after this I'm expecting another go round with Minion."

"You shall my friend" the Lord of Order turned to face Death's Head "after you complete your assignments."

"Which are?"

"Target one, Jonah Icarus, KND universe, wanted for his medaling and manipulation of the youth."

* * *

><p>"<em>Jonah Icarus!" Death's Head yelled at the top of his vocal processor "Your angel of death awaits." Death's Head raised his plasma rifle attachment and started to blast at Icarus.<em>

"_You metallic fool!" the adult dodged the blaster fire and jumped high into the air "Now taste my wrath!" Icarus let out a blast of lightning and shot Death's Head off his feet. "Have enough tin man?"_

_Death's Head got back on his feet and flicked the dirt off his shoulder pad. "That the best you got fleshling?"_

"_Oh you ignorant pile of scrap I am a god amongst man!" Icarus let out another blast of lightning, which Death's Head easily dodged._

"_Let's take this somewhere appropriate" Death's Head said as a portal appeared behind him. He swapped his plasma rifle out for his harpoon gun and shot at Icarus. The harpoon pierced through Icarus' left shoulder causing him to squeal in pain. Death's Head reeled him in and jumped through the portal, Icarus still attached to his harpoon._

* * *

><p>"Target two, a small group of Deathgleaner's are attacking humanity's last hope in the Future is Wild universe."<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>What are those things?" Ethan asked as he and the rest of the Time Flyer crew ran away from their pursuers. CG took out a holodat.<em>

"_The deathgleaner is a giant predatory descendant of the false vampire bat that traveled north long ago and it inhabits the North American cold desert. Due to the freezing temperatures of the desert night, the deathgleaner is a diurnal hunting bat." The holodat said aloud for the four teens to hear._

"_So why is these things chasing us in the day?" Ethan said as they continued running towards the Time Flyer._

"_Diurnal means they hunt usually in the day Ethan!" Emily yelled as they continued on. _

_A time portal appeared over the Deathgleaner's and out came Death's head, landing on the leader. "Hrn, what a mess" Death's Head said as he inspected his boots. _

"_Hey CG?" Luis asked the Time Flyer captain._

"_Yes Luis" she responded._

"_By any chance did your dad mention anything about killer robots in the future?"_

"_It never came up in the mission statement."_

"_Whatever let's keep running!" _

_As the four teens continued back to their time machine, Death's Head engaged the remaining Deathgleaners. "Hrn, this won't even be fun." _

_Death's Head swapped out his regular hand for his ax and leapt into the air. He swung at the nearest Deathgleaner, taking its head off. He swapped out his ax for his plasma rifle and put three rounds into the third Deathgleaner. The last Deathgleaner flew away scared at the sight of his kin slaughtered. _

"_No, no escape."_

_Death's Head swapped out his rifle for his rocket launcher. He homed in on the Deathgleaner and pulled the trigger. The rocket blasted towards the Deathgleaner, exploding on contact. Death's Head turned to the direction of the Time Flyer crew. _

"_Safe journey boys and girls" he said walking backwards into a time portal._

* * *

><p>"Target three, Maxwell Jerico, a crooked business man with ambitions to release a toxin into the earth's atmosphere, killing all of kid kind."<p>

"Anyone else Nabu?"

"Oh yes one more, a long term assignment, but relatively short compared to your…adventure with the robots."

"Who's the dead man?"

"You misunderstand Death's Head, no killing for this mission seeing as they are all kids."

"It's gonna be one of those universes, eh?"

"Yes my friend, yes indeed."

"Well then" Death's Head said as a portal materialized behind him "I'd better get going now then Dr. Fate."

"Safe hunting then bounty hunter."

"For the last time, I'm not a bounty hunter!" Death's Head said walking into the portal.

Behind the helm of Nabu, the Lord of Order frowned. "Fate…rarely calls upon us at a moment of our choosing." With that said, Dr. Fate walked to his private study, knowing all to well of the fate of Death's Head.


End file.
